


The Day Remus Lupin Lost to The Avengers

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While packing, Remus finds an old box of comics. Sirius happens. This is sort of a comic-verse crossover, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Remus Lupin Lost to The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells) for the quick, but extremely thorough beta job, and help with the title. For art inspired by the fic, see notes at the bottom of the page.

The last day on their lease is tomorrow and there are only a few boxes left that need to be taken over to his and Sirius’ new house. Remus takes a look over the last of the half-filled boxes around their old bedroom and sighs, thankful that Sirius will be there soon to help with the rest of the packing. Remus walks from the bedroom to the closet, taking one last look around, making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. He sees one last box that somehow got overlooked, tucked into the dark shadows in the far back corner of the closet.

He opens the box and a half-smile creeps up one side of his face; it’s full of old comic books. He had completely forgotten about them until now; youthful dreams. His parents were generous when it came to comics, considering how cheap they were, and they always kept Remus content even on the darkest of days.

Remus picks up a few of them, looking at the random collection in his hand: X-Men, Spiderman, Avengers, and a Batman comic. He shrugs at the randomness and smiles. He plays with the thin plastic sheet each is wrapped in. Tender and smooth, he fingers through the old piece of tape, pulling out the comic with the utmost care, touching the raised letters gently over the formed words. He takes them over to the windowsill and sits down with the sun at his back.

**\- - -**

“Remus? Where are y—” Sirius’ voice is in a mild panic as he enters the bedroom.

“Mmm...”

“Are you reading? What are _those_?” Sirius asks with mild interest, so used to seeing books in Remus’ hands.

Finally shaken from his old habit to answer Sirius, Remus replies, “These are comic books.” Remus looks up at Sirius with a huge smile on his face. “I’ve had these for years, I’d completely forgotten about them until about —” Remus looks at his watch and sighs, “— an hour ago.”

Sirius sits down next to his boyfriend and looks at the comic book in his hand. “Why are you looking at these picture pamphlets?” Sirius picks one up absentmindedly.

“They’re not ‘picture pamphlets’, they’re comic books. And don’t hold them like that; these are old and collectible; delicate.”

“How is this,” Sirius says, pointing to the cover of some guy in tights who looks every bit American, “a book?”

“That’s not the point, they’re for entertainment. Here, look.”

Remus pulls out an Avengers comic from the box and shows Sirius the proper way to read a comic. They just sit on the windowsill flipping through the pictures, when every once in a while Sirius will ask a random question. The questions Sirius asks are honest, like, _Who’s that?_ , which Remus tries to answer without going far into the history of the character. Captain America is the product of a super-solider experiment and is actually Steve Rogers, and _What does he do?_ , which took way too long to explain. _How did he get like that?_ Remus didn't even know how to answer that one simply enough.

“So, this big green one, he’s really a man?”

“That’s Hulk, or Bruce Banner. Yes, they’re all really human, sort of. But they’re all just humans that have had special things happen to them, or have become mutated.”

Sirius wrinkles his nose but still flips through the pictures in the comic. “Hold the phone!” Sirius puts down the comic. “They have Norse Gods in these things?!”

“That’s Thor; he’s the God of...”

“Thunnnderrrrr!” Sirius sets down the comic book and throws his arms above his head, trying – and failing horribly – to look like Thor summoning his element.

Remus rolls his eyes. “Have you not seen any of the movies tha—”

“What?” Sirius looks a little hurt. “There are movies of these picture pamphlets?! Why do you hold out on me?”

With the sun finally setting, both men agreed that once they were home they’d have a proper Marvel movie marathon. Remus insisted they start at the beginning with _Hulk_ and eventually work their way to _The Avengers_.

\- One Month Later - 

“Sirius, hurry up!” James yells from downstairs.

Remus turns around in the bedroom, giving the bathroom door a death glare. “Come on, Sirius. Everyone is waiting.”

A slightly muffled, “I’m almost done,” comes from the other side of the door.

Remus turns facing the open bedroom door. “He’s nearly done. Tell Harry...”

What Remus was going to have James tell his ten-year-old son was still stuck in Remus’ mind because he finally heard the bathroom door creak open. He spun around again, mouth wide open.

With a flourish of _Ta-Da!_ , Sirius steps out of the bathroom. Remus, mouth hanging open, takes him in: Sirius stands there wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, while holding Thor’s hammer in one hand, Captain America’s shield in the other, an eye patch over his right eye, and a t-shirt that proclaims ‘ **I ♥ Hulk** ’ in bright pink that shows even brighter through Tony Stark’s arc reactor glow.

Remus hangs his head and speaks low, “I've created a monster.” He walks slowly out of the bedroom, very thankful that Halloween is only one night a year. He continually shakes his head while he walks downstairs, attempting to rid his brain of the image of Sirius with make up on his face that the other man made into the Joker’s famous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Art](http://epithalamium.livejournal.com/180799.html) inspired by this fic by [epithalamium](http://epithalamium.livejournal.com/).


End file.
